


Afternoon

by Dislacie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ Todas las tardes de otoño a Sakura Haruno le gustaba darse arrumacos con su atractivo novio Itachi Uchiha. [DRABBLE ~ ItachixSakura]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

Tomo una suavecita almohada del sofá color avellana de la salita y me voy corriendo hacia la habitación de mi novio en donde la luz del atardecer se cola por una estupenda ventana. Adoro los días de otoño porque son una mezcla de entre frío y calor. El viento sopla llevándose las hojas mientras que los rayos más cálidos del sol bañan la ciudad. Antes de entrar con mí chico, cojo una cajita rosa de una mesa y ahora sí me aviento a sus brazos y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Este bombón de hombre fue un reto para mi vida. Mi corazón sufrió más que una novela entera para tenerlo. Cuando me dijo "te quiero" casi me da un infarto. Y cuando confesó que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo juro que mi sangre se calentó hasta hervir. Me acomodo encima de su regazo y apoyo la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Esto me hace sonreír como una completa enamorada.

Itachi rodea mi cintura con su mano y me besa el cuello mientras suspira contra mi piel. Gimo suavemente ante su cariñoso contacto. Si algo he descubierto es que mi novio tiene su vena pervertida y cuando quiere, la muestra sólo conmigo. Jamás lo he visto echándole ojo a otra, ni siquiera a las más tetonas ni a las del mejor culo. Yo no soy para nada una modelo, sin embargo, me ha dejado en claro que tiene debilidad por mis pezones rosados.

—Amor, ¿quieres un pocky?

Abro la caja que tomé hace un rato y rompo la bolsita metálica para en seguida tomar entre mis dedo un palito cubierto de pasta dulce de fresa. Me lo llevo a la boca. Sostengo sólo la punta con mis labios y giro el cuello hacia él. Pongo mis ojos de «por favor, cariño» y entonces él atrapa el otro extremo con sus dientes. Lentamente voy comiendo el palo de galleta e Itachi hace lo mismo. Dejo caer la caja de pockys. Cada vez que damos un mordisco nuestras bocas se acercan un poco más. Mi respiración se acelera, mi corazón bombea sangre desesperadamente. Nuestros labios se rozan y abro la boca para abalanzarme hacia él, enroscándole los brazos en su cuello. Mi lengua se mete dentro de su cavidad y la suya corresponde dándole una animosa bienvenida llena de caricias húmedas y excitantes.

—Itachi… —susurro.

Itachi me toma de las caderas y me sube a horcajadas encima suyo. Siento que mis braguitas se mojan cuando me aprieta las nalgas y baja a besarme el cuello. Abre tres botones de mi blusa y lame mi escote antes de retirar la copa de mi sujetador y llevarse unos de mis erectos pezones a su boca. Gimo y me restriego con la parte baja de su cuerpo, en donde sus pantalones aprietan su duro miembro.

—Nena, voy a hacerte el amor —me dice.

Oh, sí. Por eso me encantan los atardeceres de otoño, porque mi guapo novio siempre desea hacerme suya antes del anochecer. En frente de los últimos rayos solares del día.


End file.
